Lumblr Wiki:Prompts
The following is a list of writing prompts to be used when users apply for an adopted character. If you have suggestions for prompt ideas, please leave a message on an Admin's Message Wall, telling them of your idea. When writing to one of the prompts, it's suggested that you really try to get into your character's thoughts and emotions. Don't simply state things, but try to show how your character feels. Your response to the prompt is the most important in deciding whether you are approved for the character adoption or not, so do your best! To learn more about applying for a Character Adoption, click here. *Your character is cleaning their room (or some other room in their home) when they find a bunch of old photographs. Write about what they remember happening during these pictures or what they meant. Write about old friends that were seen in them or maybe deceased family members. *Your character is in a crowded area - airport, store, school, etc - and they keep getting bumped into by other people. How do they react? How do they feel about the crowd? Do they easily navigate through the area or do they feel trapped? *Your character is at a party. What are they doing at the party? Are they enjoying themselves or sitting in the corner of the room? How do they feel about parties? Do they know anyone there? *Think of the perfect day in your character's life during the last summer. What day was it? What made the day so special? Describe the day in details. *Write about your character's last vacation and what happened on it. Did they meet anyone special? Did they have fun? Was it ruined by something? Did they hate it? If your character has never been on vacation, write about the perfect vacation they can imagine. *Describe your character as a stranger might see them. Do they see your character as arrogant with the way they walk and hold their head up high? Do they see your character as shy as they walk and avoid eye contact? Are their hands in their pockets? What does their laugh soundlike? *When your character looks in the mirror, what do they see? Do they see someone beautiful and stunning? Someone hideous beyond compare? Do they look average? Do they poke at their face trying to wish that pimple away? Why do they feel this way? Do they randomly take a mirror selfie? *If your character had five hundred dollars, how would they spend it? What would they spend it on? Would they save the money? Write about their thoughts on what to do with this much money. *Who is the most important person in your character's life? Why do they like them? Write about their feelings and thoughts on this person. You can also write this as the other person being your character's rolemodel instead. It could also be both. *Your character is out and about when they receive a random compliment from a stranger. What is their reaction? How does it make them feel? *Write a short journal entry that your character might write if they had one. This can be about their day, feelings, or just about anything. This is basically just a wildcard prompt.